This invention relates to an earthquake alarm system for detecting tremors indicative of an earthquake, and generating an audible alarm and emergency lighting in response to such tremors.
This invention makes available to the public a life-saving motion detector alarm. The alarm would alert a person residing in his/her home or other type of building that tremors caused by earth movement (earthquake) have just occurred. The possibility exists there may be life-threatening structural damage. The alarm gives people time, from a few seconds to several minutes, to seek immediate cover or vacate the structure. The detector consisting in part of an audio alarm and emergency floodlamp would be particularly beneficial to persons who are sleeping when an earthquake happens. The audio alarm would awaken them. The floodlamp would supply light so they could see to choose the escape route that may save their lives.